things can always change
by misty.sessy28
Summary: kagome done with inuyasha always running off to be with kikyo so she is deter-mend to give him pay back and maybe find new love at the same time. with sesshomaru's help can kagome become stronger? or will something in her life become not worth fight for anymore. as she transforms into what inuyasha wants "first time writing work in progress rating for later chapters" PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

I do not own inuyasha

Chapter 1

Kagome sat waiting for the rest of the group to return from a hunt.

_I wonder whats taking so long she thought_

As she though that she heard sango calling her name yes sango what is it is something wrong? Yes she replied the stupid half breed ran off again

Inuyasha will never learn adds miroku with an irritated look on his face.

Kagome sighs i will go find him as she grabs her bow and arrows plus her backpack.

Be safe sango adds miroku and sango watch as she walks in the direction they came from

Hope she doesn't find what i think she will stupid inuyasha.

Kagome was walking and though to her self. _why does he always do this to me always running off when he is needed the most?all Of a sudden a familiar energy pattern appears as she is walking. Please let me be wrong_ _that its not what i am thinking._ As she turns the corner leans out from behind of a tree

She finds inuyasha embraced in kikyo's arms

Why me kagome asked her self kagome turns and starts to run away from every thing she is do dealing with all this nothing has changed even though naraku is dead. he still cares for only her why inuyasha did you have to lead me on for so long if you weren't going to give me a chance im done with this you will never see me again goodbye.

Kagome continues to run after the sun was about to stop she stopped to set up camp for her for the night. I need to get as far from him as i can . I am never going back to my time again i cant with what has all happened now. As she stops she yells aloud inuyasha i will kill you if its the last thing i do.

From a little distance away Sesshomaru hears her yell the she will kill his brother.

What has my brother done now? why Is she so upset and smells so much of anger its almost over whelming his already heightened senses. I will find him and figure out why this miko is so angry. he runs as fast as he can tracking his brother to find him in the dead priestess arms mating with her. This is disgusting how can you do that she is dead. I can see why she is so angry with you now.

You are very stupid brother of mine Sesshomaru he says under his breath

Sesshomaru turns and walks away headed toward where kagome had put up her camp. As he walks back he gets to thinking I have never seen that miko angry like that before inuyasha doesn't deserve her she has always been devoted to him every since I meet her she has not changed her loyalty until now that is. Now she wants to kill him atleast we have something in common now. I think I will train her so she can kill him

this is my first writing feed back would be nice thanks


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own inuyasha

chapter 2

Kagome had just got back from gathering fire wood. she felt that someone was watching her.

Come out she yelled i know your there. she watches as Sesshomaru walks out from the woods with a icy look on his face.

What are you doing out here miko where is my halfbreed of a brother?

I don't care and don't know. She replied he has hurt me for the last time. i will never help your brother again.

What has he done to cause this?He asked with a puzzled look as he sensed the anger in her sent which was normally not there.

He has left me for the dead lover that stole part of my soul.

As she said that he felt her energy levels spike to the point of a demons level.

I will become strong enough to kill inuyasha someday. I know i cant do it right now but i will once i am strong enough he will die from my hands.

Sesshomaru smiled at her determination to kill his brother.

I cant rain you if you would like me to.

Would you train me? I wouldn't be a burden to you would ?

No you would he replied

As he said that he felt something dark inside of her trying to escape.

What happened to you miko. Your energy is different then it use to be.

Kagome sat and though for a moment back when they still battled naraku and what he had said to her although inuyasha. would never learn what he had done to her.

Flashback

While fighting naraku the others had been distracted he grabbed kagome and ran out of sight put me down she tried to yell as he covered her mouth and said to her you have a demon now thanks to me he sliced her a crossed the stomach. It burned as it bled then healed it self. What do you mean i now have a demon inside me?

It will only come out when some higher demon calls it out.

She shot him with an arrow and sealed him to the tree like kikyo did to inuyasha.

End flashback

Miko are you OK? You zoned out whats wrong

I just remembered what naraku said to me before i sealed him away. Now i realize he wasn't lying with what he told me. That he put a demon inside of me that only the strongest could unlock the demon held with inside of me. but what type of demon did he put inside of me i wonder.

I know some who could tell us. if you want to know he replied softly.

I could tell things were changing slowly my sight, hearing and smell were getting better slowly. but i never though what he said was true until now when i can see that you can tell there is something different about my smell.

Who did this to you? He asked coldly

Naraku did she said sadly during the last final battle. Kagome think ls he cares more about humans then he likes to admit. She looked at his arm that inuyasha cut off and said I can fix it for you if you want me to. I have the power to restore your arm. But it all depends on if that's what you want.

He looked at her shocked that she would offer that to him so freely. I would much appreciate it if you could fix it he replied shocked.

Her hands started to glow a soft pink color as she hummed a little tune. his arm started to glow as she ran her hand over the stump that was left from his brother. His arm started to grow slowly at first then faster till it reached his fingers then the glowing stopped kagome waved as she was drained of energy he reached out and caught her before she fell. He carried her to shelter watching her as she slept wondering why she would use all her energy to heal him after he has tried to kill her on many accounts.

I will never know why she is a mystery to me. As he sat a watched her his beast roared its head saying TAKE HER AS YOUR MATE SHE IS INDEED STRONG AND POWERFULL. Shut up stupid beast I need not your information to know she is very strong and not human but she don't trust me ineed her trust first or she will turn and run from us.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own inuyasha.

Chapter 3

So do you want to see her miko or not.

Yes i would like that very much she replied with a smile.

As they started on there long journey. She pulled out her iPod to listen to music as they walked it was to quite for her liking but didn't feel like talking to him. Sesshomaru looked back at her she was quite and noticed she had something in her ears and couldn't hear him. they had been walking for hours. It felt weird to hi,m she always talked and now that she was quite is was unnerving for him. She looked at him noticing that he was staring at her in confusions he pulled her headphones out and unplugged them. she say it plays music from my time she turns it on through a speaker she carry's in her bag and the song _we are never getting back together_ by Taylor swift.

That is music? he said

yes from my time she put her headphones back on. Sighing she changed the song and continued walking. after awhile she started to sing s&m by rihanna Sesshomaru heard and listened to the words. He was wondering some of the terms she was using and became curious about her. She never did this anytime he had seen her or smelled her on the wind. She was being herself which told him a lot. that she was comfortable around him. which besides Rin this is the first time a women has relaxed around him.

After a few more hours he stops her and says time to set up camp for the night there is a hot spring around that bend through the cave I will go get fire wood and food go bathe.

Ok she said and gave a soft smile gathered her shampoo and soap and walked toward the hot spring. sighing as she got into the water her feet were sore from all the walking they had done today.

Why is he being so nice to me I thought he hates humans. Why does he help me?

What have I ever done for him? Guess I may never know what has changed. Kagome untied her hair and it fell down around her in the water. She thought when was the last time I cut my hair then she remembered three months before we had defeated naraku. it has been five months since they defeated naraku. She washed her body the got out and dried off. As she got to the camp she saw a fire burning but know Sesshomaru in sight. I wonder where he is? Oh well she walks to her backpack and grabs a notebook out of it and started to write in it Sesshomaru was not far from the camp he watched her grab and book and start writing.

She can write as well I wonder what else she can do he thought.

She took the towel off her head and her hair fell all around her on the ground. She was brushing it out when she heard him walking back to camp. With a boar hanging from his hand. He froze when he saw how long her hair had become. I have brought meat for us he said still a little shocked.

thanks she said as she got up and walked over to him with knife in hand she cut a piece of it for her to cook and eat he turned to walk away for him to eat she said I already know how you eat it doesn't bother me she said softly. She grabbed a stick and started cooking her piece. after it was done she started to eat Sesshomaru had already finished his piece he watched her eat and said we will be there tomorrow around midday.

Reviews please


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own inuyasha

thanks for the reviews I will do my best to improve the story

chapter 4

OK kagome relied

as she lay down and said

goodnight Sesshomaru kagome said as she drifted off to sleep

That women is so caring even thought I have tried to kill her a few times Sesshomaru said with a smile

Sesshomaru jumps into the tree and let sleep take him over.

BACK TO INUYASHA AND THE GROUP

inuyasha appears walking slowly back to the village

"oi wheres that damn wench at he said "

"you mean that she is not with you sango blurted out"

" suddenly worried she left hours ago to go find you miroku said "

"what were you doing inuyasha sango growled or kagome wold be with you sango still growling at inuyasha"

"you were with kikyo again weren't you miroku said angrily do you realize you were gone all night and half the day"

KAGOME WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU SO SHE WENT TO LOOK FOR YOU. YOU ARE AN IDIOT SANGO YELLED

kagome is gone again miroku said which means for us no hunting until she gets back do you realize that ever time you do that she hurts and you don't care you are stupid she loves you and you run to that DEAD women instead .kagome may never come back now

"shut it monk no one asked your opinion snaps well lets go find her"

NO INUYASHA LET HER BE WE ARE NOT GOING TOLOOK FOR HER SHE NEEDS TIMEAWAY FROM YOU!miroku and sango yelled

BACK TO KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU

as the sun began to rise Sesshomaru awoke to the sun light touching his skin he stretched and jumped down for the tree looked at kagome you till lay sleeping beneath the tree which he slept in he smiled at how peaceful she looked in sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own inuyasha

"thought"

'talk'

if you are gonna leave bad comments keep it PG. I have younger readers that don't need to read foul mouths stuff

chapter 5

As Sesshomaru watch's kagome sleep he decides she is worth every risk to him. Knowing that his mother was not gonna be happy about the whole thing he smiled and turned and walked to the near by river to wait for the miko to awake.

After awhile kagome awoke slowly

"i have not slept that well in a long time. inuyasha would always wake me up early. I guess not Sesshomaru" kagome said with a smile

'where did he go did he leave me while i slept? She asked'

By the river Sesshomaru heard the girls heart rate increased ten fold. she was worried and feared as he was sitting by the river. he stood and slowly made his way back to the camp he sees her looking around for him.

' this Sesshomaru is here no need to fear i did not leave you.'

She sighs as she heard his smooth voice

' i thought you might have left me here she said with pain in her voice.'

'this Sesshomaru did promise to take you to the high demoness. 'he replied

'yes but knowing you Sesshomaru. I was not sure she said feeling a little guilty.'

'this Sesshomaru does not break promises' he said grimly

' I'm sorry for not trusting you I just have'

she couldn't finish her sentence cause tears burned in her eyes from everything that inuyasha did to her. Sesshomaru looked at her

'don't cry for my brother he is not worth the tears.' he said softly

she looked at him wondering how he knew who had hurt her so much.

'there are better things in life. if you want to see them yes this Sesshomaru may be cold and heartless some times. but its all for my protection. I can show you there is so much more to life then fighting if you will let this Sesshomaru.'

she looked at him "did he just say that or am I still dreaming"

she stood up and smiled a smile he had never seen on her face.

'thank you lord Sesshomaru'

"what is this miko thinking I have never seen a smile like that before on her face"

'what are you thinking miko' he asked curiously

'maybe you will find out someday she said with a wicked smile'

"what does this miko have planned. he wondered"


	6. Chapter 6

I dont own inuyasha

chapter6

after they both had eaten. they packed up they started back on the journey to the demoness house.

' um Sesshomaru whats her name.' she asked

'her name is Hotura.' he replied

'oh okay is there anything I shouldn't do while we are there?'

'your are to address this Sesshomaru as lord Sesshomaru'

'Ok she said with a smile'

as they were walking In the distance she looks up to see a big wall with plants growing every where on it.

'is that where we are going' she asked

'yes' he replied

as they approached the wall two guards looked out and noticed them

'ah lord Sesshomaru she has been expecting both of you' one of the guards said

kagome looked at sesshomaru curiously and then back to the guards

"how did she know we were coming"she wondered to herself

'take us to her' sesshomaru said coldly

'yes my lord this way'

as they entered into the gate kagome was looking around at all the plants tree and vines . She had never seen a place like this before.

'this place is very beautiful I have never seen some place so relaxing in my life' she said with a samile smile

'Im glad you like it '

kagome turned to see this demon sitting by a pond she had pure red hair that lay on the ground around her she wore a long skirt with what looked like a bra for a top but it had sleeves that were odd to her.

'please come in and take a seat.' Hotura said with a smile

Sesshomaru walked in and sat across from her kagome sat next to him watching her every move.

'my name is Hotura this is my home what is it you have come me for?'

'this miko here is in need of help to find out what type demon got placed in her by another demon that has pased' he replied

'oh this is new not many demons can do that unless they have extreme powers but yes I can find out what type will you please follow me needs to be done somewhere else'

they stood and followed this demoness into the house. which was beautiful

'this way please' she said as kagome was not paying attention

'oh sorry your house is just so amazing. I have never seen anything like this before' the miko said

as they enter in to a room that has a table in the middle the demoness look at them

'I need you miko to get up on the table and lay down. it makes it easier on the body' Hotura says

kagome looks at Sesshomaru and he nods she climbs up and lays down

'okay I have to let you know it may awake the demon half more after I do this. so you are aware'

'ok' kagome replied

she started a chant that Sesshomaru had never heard before listening as kagome's body starts to trash around.

'hold her down Sesshomaru or she will injure herself' Hotura yelled

Sesshomaru walks over and grabs her holds her legs firmly in place as Hotura has her arms tied to prevent any injure. She continues her chant then touch's kagome's head and kagome's body fell limp Sesshomaru about to interrupt. Kagome's eye open wide and go blood red her body changing shifting into her true self .

'this is remarkable she is a dark miko inu I never thought I would ever see one again.'the demoness said

'what is that?' Sesshomaru asked

'she is a inu and a priestess at the same time' she replied

'so she is very powerful and can do just about any thing given the right training. Which means that no one will be able to defeat her once trained.'

"i knew there was something different about the demon smell she was giving off" Sesshomaru thought

'she will sleep now for awhile come sit until she awakes. We have much to talk about while she sleeps"

GONNA TRY AND UPDATE EVERY OTHER DAY BUT I HAVE TWO KIDS SO BARE WITH MEAND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS WILL TRY AND CONTINUE TO GET BETTER


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own inuyasha

chapter 7

Sesshomaru nods and follows Hotura to the sitti8ng area in the room while kagome slept he looked from kagome to Hotura and back.

'what is it you need to talk to this Sesshomaru about?' he asked

;the training this miko needs before her demon awakes. she can get from me' she said with a pained voice

'what type training are you speaking of to this Sesshomaru. Is well trained in all sorts of things' he replied

miko powers need to be more controlled. If she doesn't want her demon half to be hurt or she will self destruct and that's the only ay a inu miko can die.'she tells him

this sparked sesshomaru's interest.

'so are you telling this Sesshomaru that only she can kill her self and how fast can her miko powers be controlled.' he asked

'depends on whats triggering her miko powers to spike and yes only she can allow her self to die when she has nothing left to live for.. do you lord Sesshomaru love this miko' she asked

Sesshomaru froze"do I love her" he wondered

'no' he replied

'then i fear she may die early on' she said sadly

'I did promise to train her so she can defeat my half brother in battle. She made a plan to kill him. if its the last thing she does. She has such courage for a human.' he told her

'so she does have something to live for and and fight for this surprises me. normal they die before it ever gets to this point. What caused all this to start. do you know why.'she asked

'yes this Sesshomaru does know what caused it. Its heartbreak that's what triggered her to want to kill him cause of the pain he has caused her.' he said coldly with anger in his voice

'so you do have feelings for this miko by the way you responded to the question. And heartbreak would explain the energy burst. she has its anger that is causing a problem with her powers. Which will be her end if its not fixed.' she said with a sadden face.

'this Sesshomaru just doesn't like how he treated her. She was always by his side never strayed from his side even though he always ran away to be with the dead clay bitch. She didn't even want to be by his side. She is so strong and even tho my stupid half breed of a brother can see it will be the death of him.' he said

kagome starts to stir slowly moving up right

'owe my head what the heck happened.' kagome asked

'its a side affect of finding out what type of demon you are it will get better given time. Which is a inu miko demon you are both. it is very rare and problematic. your miko power is fighting your demon power. Which will kill you if you don't learn how to control your miko powers. Which means you have to let go of your anger until the transformation is complete did he tell you how to unlock it by the way.' she asked

'he told me that only the only one that can unlock the power with in is the great demon lord but gave no name' she told them

Hotura looked at Sesshomaru then back

'oh my looks like some one has a job to do sesshomaru.' she said wickedly


	8. authors note about updates

authors note

i wont be updating as often i injured my knee so thehave me on pain pills i will try to update soon


	9. Chapter 8

P

" " is talking ' ' is thinking I don't own Inuyasha Chapter 8 'Is she talking about me' Sesshomaru wondered as the girls continued talking. "How does one live with demonic and holy power in the same body?" Kagome asked "The powers will combine. As they begin to work together and only you will be able to let yourself die. No one else will be able to kill you" Hotura said with a smile. "That's a lot to take in considering I have always been getting hurt and nearly dying many times and how am I supposed to get the powers to work together" Kagome said with a frown. "We will discuss that matter later. You need rest first my child follow me" Hotura told her. Kagome nods as she follows her down the large hall way. When Sesshomaru says "She will be coming with me to the western house and you will meet us there in three days' time" he said sternly.

He walks to Kagome wraps his arm around her summons his demon cloud and disappear into the night. As they were floating through the sky Kagome lays her head on his chest and drifts off to sleep.

'She looks so peaceful in her sleep. But still why has this human girl caught my eye and full attention' he wondered coming upon the western house. As he lands on the balcony he picks her up the rest of the way and carries her to the room next to his so he can protect her while she slept. As he tries to lay Kagome down her hand shoots out and grabs his hand and pulls him to her which caused Sesshomaru to let out a deep growl of approval. 'What is this woman doing to me' he asked himself. Sesshomaru also notice the fact that she was arousing him. He climbs into the bed with her and she rolls and lays her head on his chest. Sesshomaru gasps at the touch that set his blood boiling and his heart was racing as well. He hears her heart rate start to speed as she awakes. First thing Kagome notice was she was lying down with someone. 'Oh no what have I done now' Kagome wondered Slowly lifting her head she sees Sesshomaru looking intently at her. "I am so sorry Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to make you sleep with me" Kagome says blushing "This Sesshomaru tried to leave but you grabbed his hand and pulled him in to the bed. It bothers me not" Sesshomaru says. "You've changed Sesshomaru, so much. What happened to the ice lord that doesn't like humans?" "From the first time I met you I have always been curious about you. you are so strong and fear little but stand your ground even when you know you shouldn't plus your smell calms me you smell of a rain storm.' he says with a smile "It is also arousing I take it" she said with a giggle "Yes you are arousing to me. Does that bother you in any way?" he said curiously "No it doesn't bother me at all" she teased. 'Why does this woman tease me when I have tried to kill her many times and always tried to kill her companions? What has changed this woman so much? Was it my brother always treating her poorly' he wondered to himself. "I would like to bathe then eat if that's alright can you show me where everything is" she asked. "Yes I will show you where everything is and I will send a maid to bring you clothes then fetch you for dinner" he said. "You don't have to give me clothes" she said "You will need something more moveable in to start training tomorrow" he told her. As they walk out of the room she looks around in awe. She has never seen some place so beautiful before. He leads her down the hallway takes a right turn into a room, then slides open the door. "This is the dining room" he said. He turns and continues walking the opens a door on the left. "This is the bathing room" he said "I will see you at dinner" he says as he motions to one of his maids "See to it that she is cleaned and clothed and brought down to dinner" "Yes mi lord" the maid chimed as she grabs Kagome taking her into the bath.

thank you to Tris Prior Tobias Eaton for editing

aste your doument here...


	10. Chapter 9

"Talking"

'Thinking'

I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 9

"What is your name" Kagome asked the maid.

"My name is Miny." she replied.

"It is nice to meet you Miny" Kagome.

"What kind of scents do you like? There are many to choose from" Miny said

"Or you can try a few pick one from each table then bring them over here when you are done" Miny told her.

"OK" Kagome said.

'I would have never thought lord Sesshomaru as a product man but then again he also has Rin so they may be for her' Kagome thought.  
Kagome opened up a bottle it smelt like the forest to her. She really enjoyed it she also found one that smells like roses. The very last one smelled odd but she liked it.

"Ok I got the three I like" Kagome told Miny.

"Ok strip down get in the water I will be back. Use this one in your hair first" she told Kagome.  
Kagome started washing her hair to remove all the dirty from sleeping on the ground the last few days.  
'Feels so much better now that I am getting clean' Kagome thought.  
Miny walks back in to find Kagome waiting.  
"Ok you this on your body "Miny said.  
After Kagome was all done cleaning herself, she stepped out of the water and was handed a towel to dry off. When Miny walked over with bottle in hand the one that smelled odd but was attracted to it  
"This one is for you to rub all over your body. It's a moisturizer" Miny said.  
"OK" Kagome said.  
As Kagome rubs it into her skin everywhere, she noted that her skin was already feeling better more relaxed.  
"What is this made from" Kagome asked.  
"I'm not sure, you would have to ask the Lord that question. It is one of his  
she finished and started getting dressed in the kimono that Miny had brought her. Kagome sense someone and turns to the door and sees a beautiful demoness standing in the door way.  
"Lord Sesshomaru awaits your arrival for dinner." she said coldly  
"OK I'm ready. Can you show me the way?" Kagome asks.  
"Yes follow me" she replied.

'This place is so big. How can anyone live in a house this big alone?'

Sorry for slow update life has had me busy.

thanks again for may editor

reviews please


	11. Chapter 10

I don't own Inuyasha

_I_means Sesshomaru talking to beast not out loud

**_I _**means Sesshomaru's beast is talking to Sesshomaru

Beast talking

Chapter 10

As they continue down the hallway the demoness spoke.

"What are you?" she asked coldly

"I am not entirely sure anymore. After something was placed inside of me it has started to change me." Kagome says distantly

"The only thing I ask is that you don't hurt or kill the lord your scent is unpredictable and so is whatever else is that is within you" The demoness told her sternly.

"I would rather die than hurt the lord or someone I care about. I would have him kill me before that would happen I promise that. "Kagome says

'I hope your right about that' the demoness thought.

"Through that door is the dining area the lord is awaiting your arrival" she says to Kagome.

"Thanks" Kagome said brightly.

As Kagome entered into the room Sesshomaru glances at the door, sees her, and stares at her in awe. She is wearing a white kimono with purple red and pink flowers covering her shoulders and the end of her kimono. Her hair was pulled up in to a high pony tail and braided. He notices the she is looking at him confused

"Do I look ok my lord?" Kagome asked

"You look fine to this Sesshomaru" he replied

Kagome looks around this dining room is huge and hand carved doors and arch ways

She walks over to the table and he jesters her to sit on his right

"Thanks " she told him.

As soon as she took her seat Sesshomaru motions for dinner to be brought in. the servants brought in so much food she had never seen so much on one table then Rin came bounding in

"Sorry I'm late my lord my lesson ran over" Rin told him

While eating dinner Sesshomaru looked at Kagome

_'She is so beautiful how have I never seen it before?'_

**_'_****_Because she is a human' _**his demon side replied.

_'__So why would that make a difference'._

**_'_****_Because you have always disliked humans even though one of them have always stood out'._**

Sorry for short chap but I got a job and am working now


	12. Chapter 11

I don't own Inuyasha  
_I _Sesshomaru talking to beast  
**_I_** beast talking to Sesshomaru  
"talking"  
'thinking'

Sorry for long update. kinda got a writer's block but hoping it will get better

chapter 11

Sesshomaru and beast talk

_'Well this Sesshomaru has only hated weak humans'_ Sesshomaru said.  
**_'She does not believe she is strong. She believes herself to be weak having everyone else protect her because she is untrained'_** beast told him.  
_'Why would she think she is weak. She is the strongest female human I have met. She has always stood up to me'_ Sesshomaru said.  
**_'because she cannot use her full power. maybe you should teach her how to use her power and get a hold of it'_** beast reply's.  
_'Maybe I will then maybe she will see differently'_ Sesshomaru replied.  
**_Back to dinner_**  
'I wonder what Sesshomaru is thinking about he has been very quiet since I got here' Kagome thought curiously as Sesshomaru looks around realizing he has been zoned out for the most of dinner.

"So Kagome how far have you gotten in your miko training?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have not gotten very far I have never really had any proper training, but I always wanted to learn to make me stronger then I am so can protect myself and not rely on others." Kagome replied.

"Um... Rin is done, may I be excused please my lord" Rin asked quietly.

"Yes Rin you may be excused" Sesshomaru told her.

They both watched as Rin left the dining hall.

"Rin is getting so big and growing into a woman. She will be a great lady someday." Kagome says.

"Yes she will be a very fine woman someday." Sesshomaru agreed.

"How old is Rin now ten in human years I mean." Kagome asked .

"She is twelve in human years. She has all so become very independent which is good for her she has been training in the way of the sword." Sesshomaru said with pride in his voice.

"I can see you are very proud of her. I take it she is doing very well in her training."

"Yes she is" Sesshomaru replied.


	13. Chapter 12

my editor computer down so there not checked well

i dont own inuyasha  
" talking "  
' thinking'

chapter 12

after dinner was finished and cleared away.  
"this sesshomaru would like to show you something." he said calmly standing up  
"ok" kagome replied standing up following him  
as they exited the dinning hall kagome was looking at the the door and arch ways that were hand carved.  
' such remarkable hand work i wonder who did all this work its beautiful.' kagome thought  
they turned the comer down another long hall way one she had yet to be down.  
'i wonder where he is taking me.'kagome wondered  
sesshomaru stops and slides a huge door open to reveal the biggest garden she has ever seen as she walks in she can see its full of firut flowers herbs and other sort of trees with a huge koi pond in the middle .  
"oh wow this is beautiful sesshomaru who has taken care of this place?" kagome wondered  
"this sesshomaru has grown and added something new every year to it weather it be a plant or artwork this is where i can go to be able to think." sesshomaru told her  
"oh so wait whats the head stone for then.' kagome asked  
"it is also so a memorial for my father. you are the first person i have brought in hear. i believe you would apreicatet unlike some people." sesshomaru said  
"whats the newest piece you have put in here." kagome asked  
he leads her to one of the arch ways  
"this is the newest piece i have put in here "sesshomaru told her  
"did you carve all these ?" kagome asked  
"yes i have carved all the carvings in the house "sesshomaru says  
"i have a feeling there is more to you that meets the eye . so when are we starting my training ? "kagome asked  
after breakfast tomorrow morning but its getting late allow me to escort you back to your room" sesshomaru says  
"thank you for showing me this lord sesshomaru it beautiful ." kagome said during a yawn  
"you can go there any time you like" sesshomaru told her  
sesshomaru walks her back to her room and turns to her  
"thank you sesshomaru " kagome says  
as she turns to go in her room sesshomaru caught her chin and kisses her lips lightly  
"goodnight sweet kagome" sesshomaru says and then vanishes  
kagome stood there stunned for a few mins


End file.
